The present disclosure relates to the field of orthodontics. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a tray for use in an indirect bonding method of orthodontic bracket application, and a method of manufacturing such a tray.
Orthodontic brackets can be bonded to a patient's teeth by an orthodontist either through a direct method in which the orthodontist manually bonds each bracket one at a time to each of the patient's teeth or through an indirect method in which a bonding tray holds and seats multiple brackets to the patient's teeth. While the indirect bonding technique offers some alignment verification through the use of the tray, bracket placement through either manual or indirect bonding techniques is determined by experience and skill of the orthodontist. Incorrect bracket placement often leads to unintended arch wire bending or the need for bracket repositioning during treatment. These intra-treatment procedures are time consuming clinically and can lead to prolonged treatment times.
Available indirect bonding trays also generally limit access to bracket pads during the bonding process which can present challenges for orthodontists to create clean and reliable bonds on all of the brackets applied to a patient's teeth.